


Broken Trust

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Silver Foxes, Fire Cats and Snowflakes [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Gin Biological Mother of Toushirou, Rangiku Biological Mother of Toushirou, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: All one wants to do is protect, yet there comes some times when one hurts those that they care about...
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Ichimaru Gin
Series: Silver Foxes, Fire Cats and Snowflakes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849033
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bleach: Toushirou's Parents Are..., Platonic Relationships





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

The mission had been to kill Hinamori Momo. Of course, Aizen didn't care who else got hurt along the way. How to put it, the man had no cares about life, except for his own, and for the search for power. He had made it clear as soon as he had seen Hinamori in the academy, that he could use her as a tool, and she was the kind that once their use was used up, there really is no need of the matter to let that person live.

Gin had never liked the girl, though he didn't dislike her either. Thus, since he received an order from her former, so-called dead captain, he would carry it out no matter what. Of course, there were a couple of people that Gin would choose not to hurt at all, yet he came to find out that Aizen had chosen to involve chibi-taicho in the whole plan, which caused the man's stomach to flinch.

When the boy came to confront him about being in charge of the whole operations, he had to say that he wasn't at all surprised, as Gin and Aizen had set it up so that the boy's attention would be drawn towards Gin, and not on the whole plan. The third division captain had to admit that Toshiro was the one other then Yamamoto and Unohana to discover the true plan.

Of course, he also knew that Ran was likely getting a load of this, but he would rather, in the end, that the two of them not care a thing about him, because when it came to a battle later on, he might hold back on them, but Gin didn't want them to do the same. It was in truth a matter of breaking their trust. Moreover, he knew that the boy's was already on a knife, Ran would be harder.

Of course, when the boy launched himself, and knocked Hinamori to the side and warned Kira away, Gin couldn't help to smile at the skill, not to mention the temper so similar to Ran's that the boy possessed. He had also watched the boy for such a long time, enjoying watching him grow, so he knew how the boy moved, and knew he could manipulate him so that it might look like an accident.

An accident where Hinamori Momo ended up dead, due to Gin fighting with the small taicho over family bonds… a joke that Gin made to himself, but knew later that it wasn't that funny. And, because Momo had started the whole matter, Hitsugaya Toshiro wouldn't be in huge trouble, but he would be, like a good little boy, removed from battle, which was something that Gin wanted.

If the boy was in the stocks, behind bars, Gin knew that he wouldn't be in trouble, he wouldn't be figuring out the truth, and he would be safe, safe to remain taking care of Ran, and vice versa. Of course, the thing about this, was… he didn't expect Rangiku to disobey the order that he knew that the small taicho would give him. She threw off his entire plan.

Of course, he couldn't tell her that the reason that Aizen was able to cut down the child later on, was because she had interfered. However, on top of judging the fact that the small taicho would dodge such a movement from his sword, he should have taken into consideration the fact that while Rangiku was loyal to her captain, there was something that would override an order that he gave her.

That would be her maternal instinct for the boy, which would be only natural, as she had a very deep bond with the boy, as he was her flesh and blood, even though Gin had found a way to hide that from her. Deep down, there was the chance that she knew, and that was something that Gin loved. In the long run, his plan in a way worked.


End file.
